


Again and Again

by CalamityJess



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: DLC: Omega, Ex-Shenko, F/M, Shakarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJess/pseuds/CalamityJess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard's exploits and their effect on her squad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again and Again

Shepard’s squad gathered in the lounge where Liara had set up a monitor, feeding the audio and video from her suit while she went off to reclaim Omega. Most of the crew remained calm, observing the conversation aboard Aria’s ship. Except Garrus.

Garrus couldn’t stop pacing, and occasionally sputtering. 

“Hey Scars, you’re going to wear a hole in the floor man, what’s with the pacing?” Vega asked.

“Yeah Garrus, I don’t think I have ever seen you so...rattled. Well not since Shepard scolded you for that headshot in Dr Michel’s clinic” Remarked Kaidan.

“What part of ‘Never do that again’ did she not understand?? I mean, has she always been this stubborn? Is she crazy? A ship full of mercenaries??? heading to tackle Omega?? Without us? Without ME? Spirits...Alenko how did you stay sane...I..Oh, Sorry that was...” Garrus, awkward as ever stumbled.

“No, it’s ok Garrus. She...well in the Saren chase, I can’t really think of anything she did that was this level of...crazy, really” Kaidan answered.

“Well she did steal the Normandy, and kidnap the crew...” quipped Joker.

“That was sanctioned by Anderson, and you can’t kidnap the willing” Kaidan replied. “Actually, Garrus, didn’t she tackle Omega to get YOU rescued from three merc groups?”

“Well, yes but it wasn’t Cerberus she was up against then. The Bloodpack, Eclipse, and Blue Suns had teamed up to take me...well, ArchAngel down” 

“Still Garrus, she went in there, sabotaged half their attack, and faced down an unknown sniper that was slaughtering mercs left and right in a perfect kill zone...that’s pretty crazy” Kaidan finished.

“There was also the time she head-butted a Krogan on Tuchanka...” Tali added helpfully.

“The Alpha relay” added Liara

“Omega 4 relay, Shadow Broker base, She’s always jumped into crazy situations I’m not sure why I still work for her really...” Joker snarked.

“True, but aside from the Alpha relay, she’s always had us with her. I thought after Leviathan she’d...” Garrus started

“Oh God” Kaidan gasped, interrupting Garrus, as they all turned from their conversation to see the ship carrying Shepard being blasted apart by explosions.  
Silence filled the lounge as they watched helplessly, each remembering another ship in another time, that had cost them their Commander. They watched as she dodged explosions, stirred everyone to evacuate quickly, and none of them breathed until she was strapped into an escape pod. 

For Kaidan, it had cost him more than that. Two years of mourning her, followed by another year of words he could never take back ringing in his ears. He moved to the window, trying to collect his thoughts. He could hear the collective sighs of relief as he rested his head against the cool glass. He didn’t hear Garrus approach, until the Turian touched his shoulder.

“Kaidan, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you of all people..I don’t know what I was thinking, Hell I don’t know what I’m doing half the time when it comes to...” Garrus started.

“Her” Kaidan finished.

“I know, I never did either. And it’s ok Garrus, really. I walked away, I shut her down, and you were there. She needed that, needed faith and trust, and I didn’t have it to give. You did. The three of us...we’ve been through hell together, if it couldn’t be me, I’m glad it’s you. I just need to know...do you love her?”

“I do, if that’s what it means to feel like I can’t breathe when she does something crazy, and simultaneously want to hold her and throttle her when she returns from whatever crazy thing she’s just done, and can’t stay mad at her when she tosses that damned lopsided grin at me swearing to never do it again when I know damned well she will...” Garrus said in one breath

“Sounds about right” Kaidan chuckled. “Now let’s go see what else she’s up to.

“Alright, and Kaidan, thanks, for understanding, and being there.” 

“Always, Garrus. For both of you”

“And she lectured ME for crashing the shuttle? She just crashed an escape pod into OMEGA! That’s LOCO!” Vega was shouting when Alenko and Vakarian returned.

“She wasn't DRIVING it Mr Vega!” Cortez whipped back.

The crew of the original Normandy all collectively groaned at the thought of Shepard driving.

“Trust me, never let Shepard drive...especially a Mako” Tali said.

As the stories flowed about Lava and vertical climbing, and how to clean Krogan vomit out of upholstery, Garrus and Kaidan sat at the bar, and silently toasted their Commander, and their friendship.


End file.
